Never Saw What's in Front of Me Until Now
by Blackrose605
Summary: This story is about a new girl named Blair going to hogwarts with her sister clair . Sorry I'm not really good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1 info

Info

Name: Blair Spellmen  
Birthday: May 27  
Age: 16  
blood type: pure-blood  
Mother: Gemma Spellmen  
Father: Jasper Spellmen  
Sister: Clair Spellmen (twin but with dark blue eyes)  
Pets: a owl, its gray (shadow) and a cat, light gray with black, (Darla)  
Eye color: Dark green  
Hair color: Black  
Year: 6

Ch.1

I lookout of the window of the train as the water falls against the window. I think about the last 16 years.  
All the people I meet, all the people  
I'm leaving. The day the Hogwarts letter came for my sister and I was unexpected seeing as we thought we  
were going to Beauxbatons still. Of course our parents forgot to tell us that little detail; I don't see why I'm so surprise seeing as they never tell us anything. Then again their never here anyway. The only reason why were moving is so father can be  
closer to lord Voldemort. Yes, my father is a death eater. Even if my mother protest against it.

Clair-Are you even listening to me?!

My sister whines. I turn to look at her, when I look at her I feel like I'm look into a mirror. Me-yes

Looking into her blue eyes the only different thing about us seeing as I have green eyes.

Clair-well...good I can't stand being ignored

Me-Ya I know

I turn back to the window.

Clair- I can't believe she's letting him move us over here. I don't see why we have to move with him too, god I hate this it's so stupid

Me-Ya I know

Clair-How can you be so calm about this

Me-because there is no using whining about it.

As soon as my sister was going to answer the door slides open. In come three other students, 2 guys and a girl.

??-um...Do you mind if we sit here ever where else is full?

My sister just gets up and sits by me. After a couple of minutes they sit down. There was an awkward silence for a while until the girl said her name (Hermione) and the two guys (harry and Ron)

Me-I'm Blair and this is my sister Clair.

Hermione-nice to meet you.

Clair-ya I guess

There was another awkward silence again. That is until the door open again. Two very sexy guys came in. One with almost black hair and brown eyes. The other one with light blonde hair and gray eyes and I couldn't take my eyes off him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry-What do you want Malfoy

Blonde guy- we smelled something awful and went to find out what it was....what you know it was a mud-blood

The other guy next to him started laughing. Ron was about to say something until Clair got up and walked out of the room. I of course followed.

Me-Where are you going

Clair-I don't know...anywhere is fine, as long as I'm not near that mud-blood

My sister thinks blood is important unlike me. She thinks magic should stay in families that have magic, like many other pure-bloods.

Me-our stuff is still in there

Clair-I don't care

Me-Well I do

Clair-well u can go back in there and get it cuz I'm not

She said as she finally turns to look at me.

Me-fine just wait here

She nodded. When I got back into the room only harry, Ron, and Hermione were there. Hermione was trying to clam down Ron. Harry looked up at me

Harry-is your sister ok

Me-Ya

I replied while I was grabbing our things.

Harry-where are u going

Me- somewhere else

Not really knowing were we were going.

Harry- oh...do u want some help

Me-no I got it

I said while Turing to leave.

Harry-well maybe will see each other again

Me-Ya maybe

When I got back to my sister I saw that she was talking to the two boys for earlier.

Clair-Blair, This is Blaise and this is

She was cut short

Blonde guy-Draco...Draco Malfoy

Me-nice to meet you

I said while taking back my hand...trying not to wipe it on my pants. Not that I don't like him its just I like my space and he was in it.

Blaise-well why don't u two lovely ladies join us back to our room?

Blaise asked while taking me sister's hand and walking off. I went to grab our thing when Draco's hand brushed my as he picked up our things and walked off to blaise and Clair. I was the lasted one to get in the room there were three other people in there that I didn't know two guys and a girl.

Draco-this is pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe

While pointing each one out. For the rest of the train ride we gotten to know each other better, talked about school and harry and his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The train stopped and we left the room. My sister and I got off and there was a big man, a giant yelling our names. Along with the first years. As we were riding the boats I was looking at the castle view. It looked so pretty.

**CLAIR**: I hope we get into Blaise's house.

**ME:** you really like him?

**CLAIR:** ya I do, but I don't think he likes me.

**ME:** why not

**CLAIR:** I don't know anyways what about u and Draco.

**ME:** WHAT? There is nothing between us and I don't even know the guy.

**CLAIR**: fine, but you didn't see the way he was looking at you.

**ME:** I'm surprise that you saw something other then blaise.

**CLAIR**: ha-ha shut up.

She said as she hits me. We finally got to the castle. We were the first to be sorted seeing as we were upperclassmen. I was first and I was placed in Slytherin. I sat between Draco and pansy, with blaise across from me. My sister soon followed, she of course sat by blaise.  
After dinner we went back to the dorm rooms. The five of us sat around the fire.

**ME:** is it always the cold.

**DRACO:** you'll get used to get.

He said half answering while looking at other girls.

**CLAIR:** so when do we get our class lists?

**BLAISE:** so time next week.

**CLAIR:** why so late.

**BLAISE:** so the first years can get used to the school.

Clair just nodded in reply.

**ME:** well I'm going to bed.

**PANSY&** **CLAIR**: ill come to.

I was happy to be in my bed and in warm pjs. I turned to my side and found my cat Darla already asleep. I finally woke up at 11: 45. No one was around so I took a nice long hot bath and got ready for the day. When I went down no one was still around. This was good seeing as I'm not a morning person and didn't feel like talking to anyone. So I went back up stairs and got a blanket and a book. When I got back down stairs I lit the fire with my wand and sat down and read. A couple minutes Draco comes in talking under his breath. He looked up and saw me

**DRACO:** what.

**ME:** nothing...are you ok?

**DRACO:** why do you care?

**ME:** I don't just thought I should ask.

**DRACO:** hm.

He walked over and sat in the chair next to me and pick up my book.

**DRACO:** why do you even read it's just a waste of time.

**ME:** I read because I like to.

Taking back my book at the same time.

**DRACO:** whatever, so where is everybody?

**ME:** I don't know no one was here when I woke up.

He just nodded. Then in comes pansy

**PANSY: **there you are, how can you leave me like that I was talking to u.

Draco just got up and walked away.

**PANSY:** what a jerk.

**ME:** what happen?

She just looked at me for awhile

**PANSY**: I didn't know you were there.

She comes and sat in Draco's old spot.

**PANSY:** well Draco and I are dating

**ME:** you are.

**PANSY:** well not really but that's not the point, the point is that I saw Draco snogging with some other girl.

**ME:** why should it matter what Draco does if u guys aren't going out?

**PANSY**: you wouldn't understand.

**ME:** I guess not.

**PANSY:** well I'm going to lie down.

I just nodded Draco came back down after her

**Draco:** that girl is bloody annoying.

**ME:** I don't understand why she's mad at u.

**DRACO: **she thinks that were going out.

**ME:** that would explain something's.

**DRACO: **hm.

He just started at me.

**ME:** what?

**DRACO:** nothing, can I ask u something?

**ME:** ya of course.

Just as he was going to ask, the door open again. This time in comes Clair and blaise holding hands. Clair walks over to me and sits in my lap

**CLAIR:** guess what.

**ME:** what.

**CLAIR:** balsie and I are going out.

As she says this balsie takes her and pulls her to sit on his lap.

**Me:** that's nice.

**CLAIR:** well it's almost dinner and I'm hungry. Everyone but Draco gets up.

**ME:** Draco, are u coming.

He looks up as if he was in deep thought. He just gets up and takes my hand and follows balsie and Clair. When we got to the dinning hall everyone was around a part of the wall.

**CLAIR:** whats going on.

**DRACO:** how the hell do we know, we just go here.

I hit Draco's arm lightly

**ME:** be nice.

Draco nods and let's go of my hand.

**BLAISE:** well let find out

He grabs a kid from the crowd. And asks him.

**THE KID:** well all fifth years and up are going to hogmeade from two days from now.


	4. Chapter 4

Clair- That sounds like fun. Do you guy what to go?

Blaise- ya... if you want to babe.

Clair- what about you to?

Blair/me- Ya I guess, I do need a new pair of shoes.

Clair- What!? You just got a new pair before we came to school.

Me- so you can never have too many shoes.

Blaise- come on im hungry, lets go eat

As we were eating some girl walked up to our table.

?- um Draco do you want to go to hogsmeade with me?

Without looking at her, he said yes. She giggled and walked away with her friends.

Me- who was that?

Draco- her name is Cassie...I think

Clair- well im glad that our going with someone you don't really know their name, when you said you're going with us.

Draco- I never said I was going you guys.

And with that Draco got up and left.

Me- whats he's problem?

Blaise- who cares, we don't need him.

As blaise said this he kissed Clair on the check and went back to eating.

Me- well I think im going back to the dorm. See you guys later.

As I was walking back to the dorm I couldn't stop thinking about Draco, even if I just met the guy I knew he wasn't acting right.

Harry- Blair, hey Blair wait up

Me- harry, whats up?

Harry- um I was wondering if you would like to go to the trip with me?

Me- sorry, harry but I told me sis that I was going with her.

Harry- oh that's ok, um would you like to go out with me some other time?

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to go out with him but I didn't what to hurt he feelings. As I was going to say some lame reason why I couldn't go out with him Draco came.

Draco- Hey, potter she said no, so you should leave now.

Harry- shut up malfoy, I didn't ask you.

Draco- that's a good thing because I would of said no.

I could help but laugh. Ya it was cheesy, but it was cute at the same time. Harry just rolled his eyes.

Harry- whatever, just go malfoy

Draco- why don't you leave?

Harry- I was talking to Blair, so why don't you leave

Draco- the key word in that sentence is was. Come on Blair lets go.

Draco grab my hand and walked away from harry. He was taking us outside.

Me- Draco where are we going?

Draco- outside

Me- really, because I couldn't tell with us being outside.

Draco just laughed at me and kept walking to the lake, but when we got to the lake he walked past it. To a big tree, he pushed the tree's branches of the tree.

Draco- what are you scared Spellmen?

I just rolled my eyes and walked through the opening.

Me- Oh my god, Draco it's beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful, little lake. There were trees surrounding it.

Draco- ya I guess it's alright

Me-You guess

He just walked off and sat down by the shore of the lake. I followed his step and toke my shoes off and put my feet into the water, it was warm.

Me- so how many girls have you brought here?

Draco- none

Me- really

Draco- ya

Me- oh

I don't know how long we sat there looking at the moons reflection in the water, but it started to get really cold but I didn't want to go. Some how he must have known because he put his coat over my shoulder. We stayed there for a couple of minutes. We started heading back up to the dorms. That was the best time I had at this school so far. I thought as I fell asleep.

Clair- BLAIR, wake the hell up. Blair

Me- go away

Clair- Not until you tell me where the fuck you were last night.

Great Clair is cussing, the only time she does that is when she is pissed, which is another thing we have in common.

Me- what are you so piss about

Clair- I don't know maybe it could be the fact when I got back to the dorms my sister wasn't here. When she said that she was going to bed. Ya I think it was that.

Me- ok, ill tell you what happened but let me take a shower first.

Clair- no you can tell me now.

Me- Clair I feel gross if I don't take one now and ill wake up more.

Clair- whatever.

She walked over to her bed and started to look at a mag. I grab the things I needed and jumped into the warm water. As I went over last night in my head I couldn't help but think maybe Clair was right and I like Draco. I got out of the water and put on a pair of sweats and a tank and put on some light makeup. Went I walked out of the bathroom, I sat on Clair's bed and told her everything. From when harry asked me out to Draco walking me back to the dorms.

Clair- EW I can't believe potter asked you out.

Me- (lol) ya I know huh

Clair- so, how was it spending time with Draco?

Me- it was nice, even if we didn't really talk.

Clair- you liked him

Me- ya…maybe, is that such a bad thing

Clair- no, not really but he's a big player and I don't want to see you get hurt. Well now that your finally ready lets go down to breakfast, I want to see blaise.

As we were walking down to breakfast I couldn't help but think about what Clair said. I know that she's right but it didn't stop me from thinking he has a different side. Well that was until I saw Pansy on his lap at the table.

Clair- Well pansy it's nice to see that you came out from your hole.

Pansy- fuck you Spellmen

As Pansy and Clair were fighting I looked at Draco but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I looked back at Clair and know the only reason why she was fighting with Pansy was because I might like Draco.

Pansy- so Draco, are you taking me to hogmeade tomorrow?

Draco- no

Pansy- what….why not?

Draco- Because I'm going with someone else

Pansy- who

Draco- Cassie

Pansy- that hoe that you were making out with

With no answer from Draco, pansy got off his lap and stormed off.

Blaise- Damn, when is that girl going to realize that you're not into her.

Clair- well maybe she would if he didn't flirt with her every time he needs a pick up

Me- you know, I think I'm going to go for a walk.

Clair- do you want me to go with you?

Me- no I just want some fresh air.

I gave her a smile and walked away. I couldn't stop feeling so stupid. I hang out with a guy one time and I'm head over heels.

??- watch out!

Damn people don't lie. When you get hit on the head with something heavy, you do see stars.

??- Damn that looks like it hurts, are you all right.

Me- I don't know do I like all right

??- From here you look damn good.

Me- are you flirting with me. When I just got hit on the head with a… what the hell hit me?

??- Um that would be a quaffle ball, and I couldn't help myself you're damn cute.

When I finally got my eye sight back I saw that he wasn't to back either. He had dark black hair that went a little in his eyes, and he had a nice body. His best feature was his eyes, Smokey gray. Which remind me of Draco which is something I didn't need.

ME- well don't I get to know my attackers name?

??- (lol) ya I'm Mark Peterson.

Me- well it's nice to meet you Mark Peterson…I think

Mark- well do I get to know my victims name?

Me- my name is Blair Spellmen.

Mark- it's nice to meet you Blair Spellmen. Would you like to go for a walk?

??- Mark come on, bring the ball back already.

Mark- um- hold on for a sec.

I nodded and watch him run back to his friends and come back to me.

Mark- so do you want to go for a walk.

Me- ya the would be nice

Mark and I walked together for hours, and gotten to know each other he was in Ravenclaw, and he had an older brother that was 20. He was easy-going and fun to be around.

Mark- wow it got dark better fast. I bet its time for dinner.

Me- ya I guess

Mark- come on, let's go I'm hungry.

And right on cue his stomach growled

Me- (lol) it sounds like it

Went we got back to the dinning hall. We realize that we were at different tables.

Me- well I had a really nice time with you.

Mark- me too, well we will do it again sometime, but with out the ball.

Me- (lol) ya that would be nice.

I gave him a hug and walked to my table. Went I sat down, Draco wouldn't stop looking at me.

Me- what

Draco- who was that?

Me- it was Mark

I was cut short by blaise

Blaise- Mark Peterson?

Me-ya..?

Blaise- He is one of the best quidditch players at this school.

Me- ok

Clair- well I don't care what he is, he was damn cute

Me- (lol)

Blaise- what

Clair- oh shut up, it's not like you don't notice any other girls.

After that blaise was silence which made Clair and I laugh harder. After dinner we went back to the common room and sat by the fire. Blaise and Draco were talking about quidditch, while Clair was doing my and her nails.

Clair- well we should get to bed, seeing as were going shopping tomorrow.

And with that she kissed blaise good night and pulled me with her.


End file.
